Archivo:라이프 앤 타임 Life and Time - 소풍 Picnic Official M V
Descripción 라이프 앤 타임 Life and Time - 소풍 Picnic Official M/V Korea's No.1 music distributor GENIE MUSIC official YouTube channel. 대한민국 최고 음악유통사 지니뮤직 공식 유튜브 채널입니다. 쉴 새 없이 흘러가는 시간, 그 안에 우리가 살아가는 이야기. 라이프 앤 타임(Life and Time) 정규 2집 ‘Age’ ‘라이프 앤 타임’의 두 번째 정규 앨범 Age. 이번 앨범은 주제는 ‘시간’이다. “유년, 소년, 청년, 중년, 노년” 의 다섯 세대를 소재로 총 10곡이 수록되어있다. 첫 번째 트랙이자 유년의 기쁨을 담은 ‘소풍’을 시작으로, 연령별로 우리가 살아오며 한 번쯤은 느껴보았을, 그리고 언젠가는 경험하게 될 이야기들이 시간의 흐름에 따라 나열되며 노년의 성찰을 그린 ‘지혜’로 끝을 맺는다. 그중 각 세대를 대표하는 다섯 곡(소풍, 잠수교, 정점, 연속극, 지혜)이 뮤직비디오로 제작되었으며 이는 하나의 단편영화로 완성되어 발표된다. 이번 앨범은 CJ 문화재단 ‘튠업’의 제작지원을 비롯해 다양한 분야의 인재들과의 협업이 이루어졌다. 그들의 협력과 조언은 앨범의 완성도를 높이는 데 중요한 역할을 해주었다. 음악을 시간예술이라고 정의하는 글을 본 적이 있어요. 앨범을 만드는 동안 가족, 친구들 그리고 스스로를 생각했습니다. 멤버들과 함께 표현할 수 있는 다양한 색깔을 담아보려 노력했습니다. 제작 과정 동안 더 나은 음향과 작품성을 위해 많은 분들이 도와주셨습니다. 즐거운 감상이 되셨으면 해요. 진실(Life and Time) 진실이를 5년 만에 재회하고 매일 같이 만나 시간의 공백을 채울 때, 상욱이와 진실이가 처음 만나 수많은 이야기를 했던 날, 다큐멘터리를 보며 ‘라이프 앤 타임’이라는 이름을 지었을 때, 첫 공연 대기 중에 귀신을 봤다고 호들갑을 떨었을 때, ‘The Great Deep’부터 ‘LAND’ 그리고 ‘CHART’를 지나온 지금까지의 시간들이 또렷하게 떠오릅니다. 이만큼 성장할 수 있었던 건 모두 지금 이 앨범을 듣고 계시는 모든 분들의 덕이라고 생각합니다. 쉽게 낼 수 없는 앨범이었기에 오래 걸렸고 수많은 어려움과 숙제들을 극복하고 해결하며 때론 좌절 속에서 고통스러워하고 또 서로 위로하며 만들었습니다. 시간의 흐름에 따라 진행되는 곡들을 들으며 본인이 화자가 되거나, 혹은 타인의 삶을 들여다보는 즐거운 경험이 되시기를 바랍니다. 더불어 앨범 제작에 본인의 프로젝트처럼 재능과 마음을 쏟아준 모든 분들께 진심으로 감사드립니다. 박선빈(Life and Time) 'Age'는 저희 멤버들과 제작에 참여해주신 모든 분들의 삶의 일부와 시간이 담겨있는 앨범이라 생각합니다. 그만큼 최선을 다해 소중하게 만든 결과물입니다. 즐겁게 감상해주셨으면 좋겠습니다. 임상욱(Life and Time) 밴드 ‘Life and Time’ 이 세상에 처음 나왔던 EP ‘The Great Deep’ 부터 지금까지 함께 커버 작업을 해오고 있다. 이들이 음악으로 하고자 하는 이야기를 한 장의 이미지로 표현하는 것은 사진가로서 굉장히 흥미롭고 즐거운 작업이다. 첫 번째 정규에서 ‘자연’ 을 이야기했고 이번엔 ‘시간’ 이다. 이들이 전하는 세상 이야기를 앞으로도 오래 함께 하고, 듣고 싶다. 곽기곤(Photographer) 이미지를 다루는 작가로써 밴드 ‘라이프 앤 타임’ 과의 작업은 행운인 동시에 도전이었다. 집요한 음향의 완성도 위에 질적으로 이미지가 부합해야 하기도 했거니와, 세대를 다룬다는 점에서 형식과 표현도 곡마다 달리 접근해야 했기 때문이다. 즐거웠다. 단순한 작업을 넘어, 지금의 내 ‘삶’을 마주 보고 버릴 것과 지켜갈 것들 사이에서 많은 선택을 했던 값진 ‘시간’ 이었다. mhv (Video Director) ‘라이프 앤 타임’의 두 번째 정규 앨범 Age는 순수한 꼬마부터 지혜로운 노인까지의 시간의 경과를 느낄 수 있다. 형태보단 진정으로 느끼는 것을 표현했고, 자유롭지만 테크닉 있는 그들과의 협업을 통해 본인도 한층 더 성숙하고 순수해짐을 느낄 수 있는 시간이었다. Sonyabi(Style Director) 이번 작업을 통해 멤버들을 처음 만났다. 서로를 잘 알지는 못했지만 동갑내기라는 말에 작업은 더 끌렸다. 다른 삶과 음악을 들으며 자란 서른 살 초반의 우리들을 잘 담고 싶었고, ‘라이프 앤 타임’의 능력을 잘 표현하기 위해 연주를 재미있게 살리는 방향으로 작업했으니 즐겁게 들어주었으면 좋겠다. 박경선(Sound Engineer) CREDIT 01. 소풍 Picnic 작사 진실 / 작곡 라이프 앤 타임 / 편곡 라이프 앤 타임 Vocal, Guitar 진실 Bass 박선빈 Drums 임상욱 02. 잠수교 Jamsugyo 작사 진실 / 작곡 라이프 앤 타임 / 편곡 라이프 앤 타임 Vocal, Guitar 진실 Bass 박선빈 Drums 임상욱 03. 꼬리구름 Jet cloud 작사 진실 / 작곡 라이프 앤 타임 / 편곡 라이프 앤 타임 Vocal, Guitar 진실 Bass 박선빈 Drums 임상욱 04. 소년소녀 Boy and girl 작사 진실 / 작곡 라이프 앤 타임 / 편곡 라이프 앤 타임 Vocal, Guitar 진실 Bass 박선빈 Drums 임상욱 05. exiv98 작사 진실 / 작곡 라이프 앤 타임 / 편곡 라이프 앤 타임 Vocal, Guitar 진실 Bass 박선빈 Drums 임상욱 06. 어두운 방 Dark room 작사 진실 / 작곡 라이프 앤 타임 / 편곡 라이프 앤 타임 Vocal, Guitar 진실 Bass 박선빈 Drums 임상욱 07. 타임머신 Time machine 작사 진실 / 작곡 라이프 앤 타임 / 편곡 라이프 앤 타임 Vocal, Guitar 진실 Bass 박선빈 Drums 임상욱 Synthesizer 이종민 08. 정점 Summit 작사 진실 / 작곡 라이프 앤 타임 / 편곡 라이프 앤 타임 Vocal, Guitar 진실 Bass 박선빈 Drums 임상욱 09. 연속극 TV drama 작사 진실 / 작곡 라이프 앤 타임 / 편곡 라이프 앤 타임 Vocal, Guitar 진실 Bass 박선빈 Drums 임상욱 Chorus 안신애 Percussion 곽진석 Trumpet 박준규 Trombone 이준연 Tenor Saxophone 김근모 10. 지혜 Wisdom 작사 진실 / 작곡 라이프 앤 타임 / 편곡 라이프 앤 타임 Vocal, Guitar 진실 Bass 박선빈 Drums 임상욱 CREDIT Produced by 라이프 앤 타임 Life and Time Recording & Sound Design Advised by Yohei Hasegawa(a.k.a 양평이형) Recorded by 박태환, 강은지, 박웅 at THE PARK / 강은구 at TUNE UP Studio / 이재명, 홍라헬 at JM Studio Mixed by 박경선 at Boost Knob Mastered by 박경선 at Boost Knob Drum Sound Advised by 김형균 최영준 류전열 이현송 Musical Instrument Supported by Moollon, PRESOUND Photograph by 곽기곤 Music Video Production by mhv Style Director Sonyabi Album Artwork Concept by 곽기곤, 김기범 Album Artwork Design by 김은지, 정수영 at M-Pictures CREDIT Project Coordinator 이창의, 전양일, 김황석, 최성민 Production Support by CJ문화재단 Executive Producer 해피로봇 레코드 Happy Robot Records Management and Publishing by 해피로봇 레코드 Happy Robot Records Director 이창의, 서현규 Chief 박태원, 강태식 Staff 신동준, 홍나영, 이현진, 전양일, 김황석, 황진수, 문사랑, 윤지의, 김준성, 신제이, 최성민, 이규호 Supervisor 이종현, 김상규 happyrobot.co.kr facebook.com/bandlifeandtime instagram.com/lifeandtime_official Happy Robot Records is a subsidiary of Master Plan Music Group ** 이 음반은 CJ문화재단의 뮤지션 창작지원 사업인 ‘튠업’을 통해 제작되었습니다. ★지니 ( http://www.genie.co.kr ) 및 국내 모든 음원사이트에서도 음악을 즐기실 수 있습니다. ☆Musics are also available on Spotify, iTunes, Apple Music, and Google Play Music. ★본 채널의 조회수는 각종 차트 집계에 공식 반영 됩니다. ☆Views from this channel will be counted officially for charts. https://www.facebook.com/ch.moim/ https://www.facebook.com/genieplay https://genieplay.blog.me/ Categoría:Vídeos